Hacia el espacio
'Hacia el espacio' Personajes: thumb|left -Nombre: Psíquia -Género: Hembra -Raza: Espeon -Objetivo: Viajar al espacio -Ataques: Confusión,Psicorrayo,Premonición,Psíquico -Entrenador: Suiron thumb|left -Nombre: Suiron -Género: Hombre -Raza: Humano -Objetivo: Descubrir pokémons en otros planetas -Habilidades: Entrenar pokémons y pasarse el día encerrado en el laboratorio -Pokémons: Psíquia thumb|left -Nombre: Elm -Género: Hombre -Raza: Humano -Objetivo: Descubrir todos los pokémons existentes en esta y otras dimensiones -Habilidades: Crear y controlar los objetos tecnológicos y tirar objetos por el suelo thumb|left -Nombre: Diana -Género: Mujer -Raza: Humana -Objetivo: Ayudar a su hermano Suiron a viajar al espacio exterior y capturar a un Glaceon -Habilidades: Tozuda como una mula, siempre se sale con la suya y torpe -Pokémons: Serperior thumb|left -Nombre: Arnold -Género: Hombre -Raza: Humano -Objetivo: Fastidiar a Suiron, su archi-enemigo -Habilidades: Molestar al personal -Pokémons: Músculos y Garras thumb|left -Nombre: Músculos -Género: Macho -Raza: Machamp -Objetivo: Mantener contento a Arnold con la parte que no tiene de cabeza pero sí de músculos -Ataques: Puño drenaje, Ultrapuño, Doble Patada, Puño trueno -Entrenador: Arnold thumb|left -Nombre: Garras -Género: Hembra -Raza: Weavile -Objetivo: Cortar el diamante con las garras -Ataques: Tajo umbrío, golpe aéreo, puño hielo, bola sombra -Entrenador: Arnold (en teoria) Capítulo 1-Rapto Suiron llegó ese día muy emocionado al laboratorio -¡Elm,Elm! -Suiron, ¡lo han secuestrado!-Su hermana Diana -¡¿Quécómo?! -Ha sido Arnold, el subnormal ese del Team Rocket -La madre que lo trajo al mundo, ahora que había descubieto una forma de viajar a la luna -Vayamos a rescatarlo -¿Vayamos?Yo y ¿Quién más? -Pues yo -¿Tú?-dijo incrédulo-Con lo gafe que eres nos secuestrarán también a nosotros Plas(bofetón en la cara) -Gracias por los ánimos-dijo Diana -Bueeeeeeno, vaaaaaale, ven, pero como fallemos por tu culpa... -Yuuuuuupi -Tranquila eh... -Venga, vamos -No nos precipitemos. Antes hay que hacer los preparativos, o no. -Buenooo, síííí, vaaaaale El día siguiente... -Adelante Psíquia -Espeon -Adelante serperior -Serperior -Pfffff.¿Creeís que con esas mierdecillas me ganaréis?-Dijo Arnold -Sería normal creerlo-Contestó Suiron -¿Ah sí? Adelante Músculos -Machamp -Psíquia, confusión -Jajaja, eso es patético, músculos, puño trueno Al estar bajo los efectos de "confusión" machamp se golpea a si mismo y se queda con 10 pdv (puntos de vida) -Ahora me toca a mí-dijo Diana-Serperior, ciclón hojas thumb -Machamp @.@ -Noooooooooooooooooo, habéis debilitado a Músculos, hijos de vuestra madre- Arnold estaba desesperado-Adelante Garras -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!¡Qué estopicio! No vuelvas a elegirme sin avisar, que se me corre la pintura de uñas -Socooooooooorro, no nos mate con su lima. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Se burló Suiron -Garras, tajo úmbrio -Que te lo has creído- le contestó ella- ahora me estoy arreglando lo que tu has estropeado -Psíquia, psicorrayo A Garras se le restaron 50 pdv -Serperior, hoja aguda -Weavile @.@ Antes de que Garras estuviese dentro de la pokeball Arnold había salido pitando- Help! Help! I need somebody, help! no just anybody, help! you know I need someone heeeeeeelp! -Tío, corta el rollo -Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, el jefe del team rocket -Sí soy yo y, vista la incompetencia de este chaval, yo os debilitaré, adelante Persianthumb -Persian (con voz aguda) -Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajaja, ¿nos debilitarás con esa mi**da -Persian, tajo úmbrio A Psíquia apenas se le restó 1 Pdv -Waaaaaaaaaaaajaja, ay que me parto, Psíquia psicorrayo -Persian @.@ -¡Ca....es! ¡Habéis debilitado a mi bonito Persian -¿Qué te crees que queríamos, so id..ta? Antes de que terminase de hablar, Giovanni había desaparecido. -Bueno ahora a buscar a Elm ¿No?-Comentó Diana -No, si hemos luchado para pasar el rato, ¡No te jode! -Hombre pues sí, me jode bastante -¡So subn...al, era una broma! Después de buscar por todo el edificio lo dejaron porque no lo encontraban, pero al llegar al laboratorio... -Hola chicos, a que no sabéis lo que me ha pasado -¡¡¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelm!!! o\_/o Patadón doble -¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!Oíd, que yo no soy el team rocket y no despego de nuevo Capítulo 2 preparativos Al cabo de un par de horas, en el observatorio de Johto... -Una antorcha humana -Anda, que guay En esos momentos, en el laboratorio de la misma región... thumb|192px -Mira, Elm ya vuelve-dijo Diana BUUUUUUM -Anda, un cráter de meteorito-ese era Suiron -Me c**o en vosotros-se quejó Elm-me he chamuscado entero -Te llevávamos buscando todo el día-dijeron Categoría:Novelas Pokémon